Destined
by Chikumo Sawada
Summary: 'Mom said every child in this universe comes out from their mother with a unique shape – a shape that will complement their other half, soul mates. She always said that I would be able to find my other half when I become a grown-up like dad.' Dean's charm had always been neutral since he was born. Except for the time he was saved from Hell. (Little bit of Sabriel as well.)


**!AUTHOR'S NOTE!: THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**This fanfic is UA – UNIVERSE ALTERATIONS – some (*COUGHS* MANY *COUGHS*) changes were made from the original plot line. However, SAMMY AND DEAN ARE STILL HUNTERS AND ANGELS ARE ANGELS AND – you get the point? Thank you and here's the DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS AND THIS CHARM IDEA WAS ON TUMBLR AND I JUST HAD TO WRITE ABOUT IT.**

**I apologize in advance if you see any misspellings or improper grammars. I do not have a BETA and I don't know how to ;w; **

* * *

**Destined**

Mom said every child in this universe comes out from their mother with a unique shape – a shape that will complement their other half, _soul mates_. She always said that I would be able to find my other half when I become a grown-up like dad. Her necklace always shone brightly whenever father, with his necklace, was really close to her.

It was really pretty – how the two charms will attract each other's' lights, making a sparkling translucent bridge connecting between each other. When this happened, my dad and mom looked like a one whole person, inseparable from any outer sources. However, what more enchanting than that was whenever one of my parents made the other laugh; their lights would twirl and turn around them, as if they are dancing.

When my younger brother was born, I was able to witness the Charm Procedure. Sammy, my younger brother, was born with a bright honey brown translucent stone in a shape of an incomplete dagger. He had the hilt of the small miniature dagger. Even though there was no blade, I knew the dagger would be pretty and awesome – the cool cursive inscriptions on the grip said it all.

After several minutes, the charm that was stuck above his chest started to gradually come out as the skin surrounding it loosened up. In no time, his chest was smooth and flat as if nothing was placed in it and the doctor held Sam's charm.

I thought Sam's charm was very beautiful and it felt similar to mine – I haven't touched his but I just _knew_. It wouldn't be cold unlike the other charms I felt in the room at a hallway from newborn babies – it wouldn't be warm and hot like our parents' for a long time – it wouldn't find it's other half at a typical period when most peoples' does.

When my parents saw it, a single tear drop fell from each of their eyes and I vaguely heard my mother saying, "Why – why are they the ones? My children – oh Lord –"

This was when I was four years old, when I didn't know what our lives would be like in the future; when everything was simple and straight forward, when everything was fine because I didn't know what soul mates meant, when my parents were alive.

* * *

"Dean!" shouted Sam as he quickly reloaded his gun, "we need to go! Right now!"

"Yeah - I only have two more left!"

"Then finish it fast!"

The tall brown haired man quickly killed off the translucent ghost and ran towards the other room where his older brother was. As soon as he was in front of the door, a shorter man opened the door with a round red stone. The man's bright green eyes shone brightly in the dim, dark haunted house. Dean gave a small tired smirk to his younger brother and waved the occupied hand.

"Got it."

Sam observed the 'supposed-to-be-magical-according-to-Bobby' stone and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Bobby need this?"

"Don't know but I trust the old man."

"Humph, let's go then."

The Winchesters went outside to get back to their beautiful Chevy Impala – their home. Dean turned on the engine and drove out to the highway. Metal rock busted out and everything was as normal as it could for the lives of the Winchesters. Hunting things, saving people, continuing their family business – that's what Winchesters have been doing since the hunters were created in their bloodlines, isn't it?

Really.

As the sun completely set, Dean pulled his car to a nearby inn to rest for the night. Sam went to the front desk to get a room with two beds which made the middle aged woman there to raise an eyebrow to Dean's direction, which Sam knew what the subtle gesture meant. Dean gave a small nod to the receptionist and walked past Sam to the empty hallway, barely hearing the small hushed voice of Sam saying, "No, he's my older brother."

As they finally got to lie on the cheap, rusty beds, both of them simultaneously reached out to their jeans' pocket while looking at the ceiling. It was a rather funny habit to the Winchester brothers which started when they became older than five. Sam was the first to break away the silence tonight.

"Neutral as always?"

"Yeah. It had always been Sammy and it always will. You know it."

"You told me it wasn't when you…..came back."

"….That day was an exception," said Dean as he closed his blood shot eyes from stress and recalled the day when he was _saved_ from Hell after forty bloody years.

It was pitch black around him when he felt a warm soothing feeling emitting from his left shoulder that slowly connected to the centre of his _soul_. He felt it. Oh, and it was even better than any girls he have encountered with. He knew his soul was reacting with whatever whose _light_ that was from. Then, slowly, he realized he was getting lifted. He couldn't see or feel anything except for the fact that this calming source was helping him out. That was when he saw his opaque true blue, the shade of his blue stone, charm shone, turning hot and the electric blue light rays engulfed and mixed with the anonymous's radiant _feeling_. He couldn't forget how it felt like, he wouldn't be unable to even if he tried hard. The feeling of acceptance, worship, respect, kindness, and love washed down Dean's entire soul being. Then – nothing. His beautiful charm was back to its normal, neutral state.

He was walking on earth again.

The dead has resurrected.

"Well, at least you felt how awesome it is like –", Sam tried to continue his sentence but a pained expression from Dean automatically shut down his mouth. He turned his head back to the old, tattered celling. 'Dad and mom would be proud of you, Dean. No matter how many mistakes you made, your ultimate goal hasn't changed,' Sam desperately wanted to say that but he knew Dean was an emotionally stunted platypus who wished to have an apple pie life so he didn't say anything.

"Good night, Dean," he said instead, after squeezing his own charm.

If he thought he felt his charm becoming warmer in his pocket, he didn't comment on it.

* * *

Dean has always been a light sleeper since _that_ night. It was his instinct to take care of Sammy and others. He was the one who kept an eye on the door or any other entrances an enemy may use. So when he heard heavy footsteps from the hallway coming towards their room, Dean automatically sat up straight and grabbed his gun. Back of his brain said it would be a regular human being just walking down the hallway but another portion of his brain said otherwise. He contemplated on whether he should wake his younger brother or not. That was when the door burst out in flames.

"Shit! Sammy!"

The younger Winchester quickly grabbed his gun and Ruby's knife. As soon as the Winchesters stood up, a hissing sound echoed the room. Black smoke covered the carelessly carpeted floor. Within the darkness, a pair of electric green eyes eyed the two men.

"Give me back the stone."

It was a final, firm statement and Dean had to raise his eyebrow at the person/creature in front of him. The woman was covered with black except for her face and venomous eyes. He glanced at his younger brother who was firmly holding his gun with iron bullets. With a calculating, composed look, Dean said, "I suppose you are associated with the black witches?"

The woman in question, who was indeed gorgeous but Dean knew witches can be hundreds of years old but can still look young, smiled cunningly and reached a hand out to Dean.

"If you know who I am, you should give me back my possession."

"It isn't yours," Sam spat as he glared at the other.

"Well, then boys, you surely make simple things complicated."

With a blink of an eye, the woman was standing right in front of Dean, violating his personal space. Dean could smell ash, vanilla, and burning candles from the woman. He knew he had to move away from her but the strong aura and power from her immobilized his legs. Now, he was truly worried.

"You are not a regular witch."

"A slow learner, aren't you?" said the woman and without even looking at Sam, she flicked her elegant hand and paralyzed Sam. "Where did you put the stone? Should I really do everything for you?"

Dean's jaw went rigid and thousands of thoughts crossed his mind. There were millions of things he got into and he truly didn't believe he would be able to live until 30 but, hey, at least he lived more than he predicted. He wanted to see Lisa and Ben, tell them he had one of the best times with them even if he felt something was missing. Of course, good old Bobby was like a second father to him so he will definitely miss Bobby. Soon, he remembered how his mother would smile at him when father tried to get angry at him but unable to do so.

He remembered how normal his family was like before his mother got killed by a fire from the yellow eyed demon and father got consumed in his new job – hunting. Then, everything went downhill. The first seal was broken without willingly and the story of two younger Winchesters began.

They both lost and gained so much – other families would smile and hug them for helping them out, people who are on their side would greet and welcome them like fellow family members, but they had to give up their normal life because no Winchester has 'normal' in his dictionary. Some hard-core Christians would say that they are blessed and destined by God but hunters knew the best – they are utterly, hopelessly cursed through their bloodlines.

Dean's path had been chosen since he stood up with his father by side, holding a rifle. On the other hand, Sam had so many chances to actually have a normal life – a chance to live an apple pie life.

Seconds felt like hours as Dean slowly looked at his younger brother. Guilt, regret and affection swept over Dean's eyes and Sam caught it as per usual. _Smart kid_, Dean thought.

Dean was tired. Even though he was only 33 years old, he was done with this world. He was fed up and couldn't take anymore. Sure, he wished his younger brother would live longer than him and actually get a decent job. With the brain of his, Sam would be able take care of himself.

Reluctantly, Dean tore his gaze from worried Sam and looked straight into venomous eyes.

"Try me."

Dean saw the old ancient witch's hand coming towards his neck and then – light. An unbearable amount of white light filled up from the center of the room, sending Dean's eyes to squeeze tight.

"Sam! Close your eyes!"

He couldn't hear because of the loud screeching sound from the witch but he was able to pick up some words; beautiful, bright, and…._wings_.

That was when his conscious tape thought it would be a good idea to cut off.

* * *

"Dean! Dean!"

"Urrrgg...Shut up, Sammy, my head hurts…What –"

Before Dean was able to finish off his words, he noticed an unfamiliar man standing near to Sam. Too near for his liking.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Tst, tst, good old Dean-o, is that how you treat a person who saved your life?"

"Wait. You - ?" As he said it, Dean looked around the worn out room. The witch was nowhere in his sight except for some significant amount of dark spot. He raised an eyebrow at it and looked back to his younger brother for some explanation rather than trusting a complete stranger who so happened to save their lives.

"Um, Dean, um…well… I hope you get use to this idea."

"What idea?"queried Dean, slowly furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. Sam barely fidgeted in front of Dean. What's this _idea_?

"Well…the _person_," said Sam as he air quoted 'person' with his fingers, "who saved us are…"

There, Sam looked at the shorter man hopefully. _Wait. What? Hold on a second. Sam Winchester, brother of mine, looking at a complete stranger like he did to – _Dean didn't finish his train of thoughts as he looked at the shorter man who was standing right beside Sam as if he had always been from the beginning of Earth. Bright honey caramel brown crashed down with brilliant green-hazel.

"My name is Gabriel, an Angel of the Lord. To be more precise, an archangel of my Father."

Three times.

Dean blinked three times before his jaw dropped like a drawbridge and almost hit the dirty ground. His long eyelashes fluttered which casted shadow over his vibrant eyes. He looked back and forth to his brother and the so-called 'self-claimed-angel'. It couldn't be true. God was real? If God was real, why isn't he stopping the apocalypse by himself? Why did he give this life to Winchesters? Why give this kind of life to anyone from the start? Why not end this whole goddamned thing with a snap of a finger?

And why, even though he has never met this man before, does he feel familiar? He could practically much sense the aura around Sam have changed. Suddenly, his pocket felt heavier than usual. He glanced down to the pocket where he placed his charm. He placed a hand over it and squeezed tight his eyes as if it would block his reality.

He has always wanted to throw it away since he knew he wouldn't be able to find his soul mate the moment he turned eleven. However, whenever he tried, something always blocked him. His father would catch him, Sam would scream from his crib, mother's voice would echo in the back of his mind.

Mother.

Mary Winchester.

The woman who believed in angels.

His own mother.

_Angels are watching over you. Both of you._

Dean Winchester's eyes snapped open and zeroed into the Archangel's eyes. Then, he looked towards the pocket where Sam placed his charm. Caramel brown light was coming out from the pocket. It was hardly visible but it was there, surrounding Sam and twirling around Gabriel as if it was in a search for something. When he glanced at up towards Sam, his younger brother had a questioning look, oblivious to what's happening to his charm.

Oh fucking Winchesters' lives.

"Oh. I see. You are Sammy's angel."

"Huh? What?! Gabriel's not my angel! He's an Archangel! Aren't you surprised?! Angels! I've read them on Bibles and such but – they are freaking real! Dean?! Dean!"

"Leave him be, Sammy-boy. The witch was wrong; he's a _fast_ learner," commented Gabriel nonchalantly as he smirked towards the older Winchester. This caused Dean to promptly make his business expression and the infamous glare, 'I-am-going-to-kill-you-no-matter-what-if-you-hurt -my-family-or-my-precious-baby' towards Gabriel.

"I don't know you very well but you've saved our lives and god knows why you haven't come sooner," said Dean, making a gesture that said 'Don't-interrupt-me-now', "but since I am obviously observant than Sammy over here right now, I shall let you stay with us and you can do whatever you want within boundaries. Take each step slowly and not in front of me. If you hurt him, whether you are an archangel or would be useful later when world starts to fall apart, I will kill you. Understood?"

Gabriel nodded vigorously, obviously knowing that the acceptance from the older Winchester meant something big. Sammy, on the other hand, looked bewildered. He had never seen his older brother welcoming a stranger so easily. He furrowed his eyebrows and worriedly, he glanced sideways to Gabriel, mouthing, "Is he really okay? Are you sure he didn't hit his head?"

"No, Sammy, I am fine, geez, and I wonder whether you are my younger brother."

"But, Dean, you…well, barely…"

"I know what I am doing and I think I need some more explanation from Gabe."

Sam and Gabriel's eyebrows shot up to their hairline as they heard a new nickname coming out from Dean. Slowly, Sam nodded and walked towards the door. Before he closed it, he shouted, "I will go get some burgers!"

As soon as the door closed, Dean stood up and faced the shorter man.

"Why now?"

"Because Sam prayed to me."

"He what?"

"Sam prayed to me, Dean-o," said Gabriel as he backed away a few steps from Dean and created two comfortable couches with a snap. He gestured towards the couch near to Dean and said, "Have a seat."

Dean wearily looked at the couch that appeared from middle of air but grudgingly sat down.

"Sam, of course, didn't know he was praying. His subconscious was praying to me. He was holding his soul mate charm when the witch tried to strangle you. He was truly desperate not to lose you…again, Dean. I knew it wasn't the right time. I shouldn't be here right now. This…life of yours…it had been written on stone so many years ago. It was a prophecy. Something that you wouldn't be able to change and I knew when I had to meet Sam. But, "Gabriel's usual warm eyes turned bitter cold as it could with its warm caramel colour, "Raphael caused some changes…Since Father isn't in Heaven right now, I thought…what if I meet Sam right now? I didn't even know Sam was destined to be my mate until now. This charm thing, it was one of Father's personal idea so no one knew exactly well about it. When I came down to earth and tried to surpass my true form, Sam saw me. A human, non-celestial being saw the true form of an Archangel."

Gabriel grinned and looked at the starry sky through the window dreamily. Dean stared at the angel in front of him who might actually turn into his own brother-in-law one day as he actually deliberated on it.

"It's rather remarkable, Dean, no other human beings have been able to see an angel…let alone an Archangel's true essence. Even though I met Sam in person for about two hours…I can just….feel it. It's true that I have kept an eye and monthly checked on you guys since it was Father's desperate, keen order but now…Is this what you humans call, 'madly insanely in love and obsessed'?"

"Yeah, I think so. I really wish to wipe off your stupid smile actually. You do know that I am Sam's older brother who pretty much raised him up, right?"

"Duh, Dean-o, I am just giving out my best first impression on my soon brother-in-law to be."

"Oh god, please don't go there yet. I am still adjusting to the fact that _you exist_."

Gabriel shrugged and looked at Dean's pocket. He raised an eyebrow at it and looked at Dean's left shoulder – the exact spot where the infamous handprint mark was placed.

"What?"

Gabriel looked too pleased when Dean asked. He's eyes twinkled in mischief but with knowledge. The Archangel smiled coyly and shook his head as if he was disbelieving this whole situation.

"You'll see."

* * *

Three days have passed and still, there were no signs of evil lurking on Earth. There were no phone calls or newspaper headlines that looked suspicious. Thus, the Winchesters and the angel continued on their road trip to Bobby's, whose house was currently 3 states away from them.

"So," started Sam as he handed a piece of pie to his older brother and Snickers bar to Gabriel, "What's happening in Heaven right now?"

Gabriel sighed and looked down at his favorite sweet. He met Sam's eyes for a second and glanced towards Dean.

"I don't really…go to Heaven that much. I am one of the angels that prefer to live on Earth and go up to Heaven if the Heaven really needs me, " said Gabriel as he peeled off the package from his sweet, "But I wanted to check what had happened while I was away so I went up. Then…I saw how corrupted the Heaven has become. Michael was pissed because Apocalypse is happening again. Raphael was happy because he would be soon able to smite the whole humanity. More than half of the Heaven was supporting the Apocalypse and the rest just didn't want any bloodshed or was too busy to bother. And then I realized - Father wasn't here and no one was organizing Heaven. That's why the Heaven was in chaos. Then…Raphael came up to me to persuade me to side with them, support Apocalypse and all. But I couldn't – I didn't want to either – because I didn't want any more bloodshed. Father wouldn't have been pleased as well. That was when your soul called me."

"Wow…."

"Okay…There's more messed up family than ours. That's good to know."

Gabriel cracked a smile and leaned back to his backseat. Kansas's song was softly playing in the background and Snickers tasted bittersweet in Gabriel's mouth. He looked to the right and caught Sam staring at him. When he gave out a small, understanding smile to the younger Winchester, Sam looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A beautiful rose red blush crept up Sam's face. Then, it occurred to Gabriel; _what would Sam's soul mate charm look like? Angels don't have charms but their grace can function similar…._

"May I see your charm, Sam?"

Dean chocked on his pecan pie and almost honked while he bent forward to take out the piece of walnut in his throat. He lowered his side window and breathed in the fresh air of countryside. After a second, he turned back to see the red as tomato Sam and an oblivious angel.

"Gabe – that's um, uh, a very, very personal question," said Sam after a moment of silence.

"Huh..? Oh…It's like…our grace and wings, huh..?"

"Your what and what?"

"Our grace and wings. They are our most important parts. Grace is like a soul except, of course, stronger and have more power. And our wings….well," Gabriel gave a crooked smile to Dean and added, "They are essential to our mating ritual."

While Dean was quiet, Sam was the one who gave out a small, involuntarily gasp with a raspy, "Oh."

Gabriel grinned like a Cheshire cat who caught 300 rats or something and continued to enjoy his sweet.

"Well, Dean-o, start the engine if you finished your pie~"

Dean rolled his eyes and started his Baby. He couldn't decide whether he liked the world ending more or having an Archangel in his backseat with his baby brother who was head over hills in love with his Sammy.

He almost said out loud that he felt lonely without anyone sitting beside him.

* * *

After several hours, Sam finally got a call from Bobby telling them about the newborn vampires roaming around a small village and sucking blood from people. Of course, they all went to the village to take care of the problem. Dean headed to the cottage where there would be fewer vampires while Gabriel and Sam went to the storage room where there were more than ten vampires. Oh, how wrong they were.

"Shit."

"Well, well, isn't this the famous Dean Winchester? Our older brothers and sisters talk about you a lot," said the girl vampire who didn't look older than 18.

Surrounding her, there were eleven more vampires. Nope. It wasn't a good idea at all. He tried to call out for Gabriel but he could sense that they were having a lot of opponents as well. Well, fuck his life; this is the life of Dean Winchester. He grabbed his charm like a lifeline in a thought that it might be the last time to hold this enchanting charm. It might have caused some confusion and heartaches for Dean but it was always there for him like his gorgeous 1967 Chevy Impala – who didn't change and always stayed beside him loyally.

"Well," said Dean as he took out his Colt, "I am quite popular."

On cue, three blood sucking creatures ran towards the Winchester with inhuman speed. Dean steadily fired his gun without missing a single spot on them. The other vampires growled and bared their crimson red fangs. One of the oldest in the pack snickered, "Oh, Dean Winchester. You think you can kill all of us with your magical gun of yours. But we obviously outnumber you. I wonder what will happen when we attack you all at once."

Panic rose from Dean's chest and instantly took back several steps until he hit the dirty wall. He glanced down to his soul mate charm without thinking much. His eyes roamed around the charm, crafting it in his head one last time - one last time to see his true blue charm in the shape of a beautiful wing that was still waiting for years to find its other side of pair. He barely registered what he was doing but the moment he raised his head, the vampires were gone and there stood a man in a trench coat.

Dean gasped when the man in question turned and the bluest pair of eyes Dean had ever seen in his life met his gaze.

"Hello, Dean"

The raspy, husky voice sent chills down Dean's spine. The older Winchester trailed his eyes over the man in front – dark hair was ruffled as if it just got out from the bed, there were stubble across jawlines and chin, the figure of body was hidden under the layers of clothings but Dean knew it would be fit due to the black suit and pants clinging on to the right places, and last but not least, those _eyes_. It was mesmerizing.

"Do I know you…?"

The almost-smirk smile that the other made almost gave Dean a small heart attack.

"Yes. Maybe. My name is Castiel, an angel of the Lord."

"…Castiel…?"

The angel's name rolled against Dean's tongue and he caught the blue-eyed-i-have-super-intense-gaze-angel shudder a bit. The name felt so familiar yet distant to Dean. He was damn sure he had never encountered this angel before, let alone an angel itself. Gabriel was an exception.

"I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel whispered as he walked towards Dean and placed a hand lightly on the burnt mark on Dean's shoulder. Dean could feel the hand-print match perfectly with the angel's hand. Again, just like back in Hell, he felt his soul singing towards to this angel. His shoulder burnt hot and could see electric blue aura emitting from the hand-print. The charm in his pocket seemed to get hotter when Castiel came closer; the angel's eyes wide but a knowing smile dancing across his face.

"Cas..?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Why the hell did you come so late?"

Castiel smiled sweetly despite being thousands of years old and placed his other hand on Dean's chest. A welcoming gesture. Dean's true blue amulet shone and its vibrant light engulfed the man and his angel, isolating them in to the world full of blue and green auras, and so much light, love, passion, and _bond_. Dean felt Castiel's emotions and memories passing across his mind like a slide show. He gasped at the overwhelming sensation and drowned himself into his angel's eyes.

"I tried to come as fast as I can," Dean felt his angel's voice surrounding him with immense power, "I had to wait for my vessel to be created. Normally, our Father would have done the job without any difficulties but..."

Dean took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his body leaning on to the angel. He took in the smell of rain, grass, lake, and forest. _His angel._ Even though Dean was sure he only met Castiel face to face for only about an hour, Dean knew _everything_ about Castiel and he meant it. He was damn sure Castiel knew everything about him as well; his weakness, strength, logic, priorities, _everything_. It scared Dean in a way that's not scary. He also knew that statement didn't make sense at all but he couldn't describe what he was feeling. Words were inefficient to describe it.

Dean Winchester truly wanted to spend his lifetime with someone for real.

And that's a whole new level for the encyclopedia of Dean Winchester.

"Dean. I know this is something you haven't felt for a very, very long time. I don't want to rush you," mumbled Cas as he ran his hand in Dean's short light brown hair.

"Yeah," said Dean after a shaky chuckle, "yeah…"

"Dean?"

"Yes..?"

"I was always watching over you."

Dean backed away slightly to see his angel's face adorned with pure admiration and love as if Dean himself was the whole universe.

"I know," said Dean as his breath ghosted over Cas' lips.

His mom was right.

Angels were watching over them.

_Both_ of them.

And that was how Dean Winchester kissed his husband, love of life, for the first time.

* * *

**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW!**

**YOU CAN PRATICALLY FEEL I WAS TIRED WHILE WRITING THE LAST PARTS.**

**I HAVE BLOODY SUMMER SCHOOL WITH TWO SUBJECTS AND THAT'S NOT FUN AT ALL. NOT FUN.**


End file.
